


Heat

by Kass



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Sonnet, fanpoetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House, Wilson, sex. In fourteen lines of iambic pentameter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A sonnet.

House sends his yo-yo flying toward his feet  
And wonders idly what the night will bring.  
Wilson arrives and doesn't say a thing,  
Just gestures toward the windowshades, discreet,  
Then closes them and loosens up his tie --  
A sign of what's to come, House thinks, and grins.  
Why hide the fact he likes when Wilson sins  
Against his wife? The glint in Wilson's eye  
Awakes his blood and sends it thrumming south.  
House puts the yo-yo down, lets his thighs part,  
And Wilson cuffs his sleeves. He knows the art  
Of tantalizing. How House craves that mouth!  
The times when they don't talk, the dirty sweet  
Of Wilson on his knees: House yields to heat.


End file.
